The Hulk Doesn't Meet His Match
by Captain Ash
Summary: What happened to Hulk after he left The Avengers? He ran into a certain caped strongman, but not the one you might expect. R&R!


The Hulk Meets his Match.

Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes and all related characters belong to Marvel Comics. Superman and all related characters belong to DC Comics.

* * *

The Hulk leaped through the icy tundra of the north pole. He had just left The Avengers after deciding that they were just as ready to take him out as the Army or SHIELD was. The green Goliath sat atop a glacier, wishing he had something to smash other than ice. Suddenly a bright light appeared above him, causing him to leap to his feet in anticipation of an attack. When the light died down a lone figure floated above The Hulk. The figure's full features were blocked by the sun, but Hulk could tell some distinguishing features. The person had short jet black hair and had a long flowing cape. The Hulk growled as the figure looked down at him.

"Goodbye! Me am Bizarro, what am not your name?" The figure said smiling, showing a set of pale yellow teeth, as he floated down to Hulk's level revealing himself in full. The man was ghostly pale, and had an almost inhuman look to his face. He wore a blue skin tight outfit, with royal purple briefs on the outside, a pale yellow belt, dark purple boots, a royal purple cape that had a few tears and holes at the bottom, and bore a reversed S-shield on his chest in a deep purple and pale yellow. He also had a flat stone necklace, tied around his neck with a simple rope, that bore the crudely written inscription "Bizarro #1" on it. The Hulk in all honesty had no idea what to make of the stranger, but S on his chest although backwards was enough to make Hulk jump to conclusions.

"So SHIELD decided to step up their game and send someone with powers to get me." The jade giant said with a snort, thinking it would be easy to dispatch the flying man. The Hulk rushed Bizarro, but he just flew out of the way.

"SHIELD? Me have heard of it." Bizarro said looking very confused.

"Yeah I bet you have, now hold still so I can smash you!" Hulk roared as he leaped up at the man and tackled him down into the snowy ground.

"Me not think you want to fight?" Bizarro said, though it sounded like a question. The Hulk took it as a threat and slammed his fist into the man's face. Hulk was then punched about 50 miles into the air and landed about a mile away from where he had been. Dazed, the jade giant slowly got up, shaking his head to get rid of the remaining dizziness.

'Okay, so this guy's strong, but I'm stronger!' Hulk thought as his anger built up.

"There you not am! Me am sad you am hurt!" Bizarro said as he floated down, giving a big crooked toothed smile. Hulk took this as sarcasm and roared in rage as he punched the pale man hard in the face yet again, sending him flying backwards through a glacier and out the other side. Suddenly a purple blur flew at Hulk and hit him hard in the gut, causing him to crash through several snow banks. Hulk got up to see Bizarro scowling down at him with blue glowing eyes.

"You am making me happy. You like me when me am happy." Bizarro all but growled out. Hulk just stared blankly for a few seconds, trying to figure out what his opponent just said in his mind before Bizarro shot blue beams from his eyes and froze him solid. The pale man just stared at the frozen Hulk for a few moments before saying,

"Me am not bored now."

Suddenly Hulk busted out of the ice roaring in anger as he then clapped his hands at Bizarro, the force of the clap causing Bizarro to fall over and cover his ears in pain. Hulk then began to pound on the downed Bizarro, rapidly slamming his fists in the pale man's head and body.

"HULK SMASH! YOU LEAVE HULK ALONE!" Hulk then grabbed a large chunk of ice and slammed it over Bizarro, effectively burying him. Hulk's anger began to subside as he took a few heavy breaths, before leaping off in another direction. It was only 1 minute before he was tackled to the ground. He slowly got up only to see none other than Bizarro standing over him with a hunk of ice the size of a bus.

"What for you not bury me in cold, cold, ground?" Bizarro deadpanned. Before Hulk could do anything, Bizarro slammed the ice block down on him and then used his freeze vision to freeze the area over effectively trapping Hulk.

"There, now we not even." Bizarro said as he smiled at his handy work. Bizarro then began to fly off.

**ONE WEEK LATER**

* * *

"So Hulk, what made you decide to come back to The Avengers?" Wasp asked as Hulk sat on the floor watching TV. Hulk simply grunted and said,

"Too many Bizarro's out there."

**THE END**

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
